Trans-Dimensional Encounter (a Cold Fire Rising story)
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: After their final battle with the Shredder Mikey's been having horrible nightmares of unfamiliar battles and events. Then a malfunction sends them and Splinter to an alternate world where they meet their younger stealthier counterparts, a Splinter who was/is Hamato Yoshi, and a monstrous Shredder who's out for their heads. Starts in the '03 world then goes to the 2012 world.
1. Chapter 1

Trans-Dimensional Encounter (a Cold Fire Rising story)

I don't own TMNT (if I did Mikey and Leo would be mine forever) The CFR turtles belong to BrightLotusMoon who's been kind enough to let me use her idea for my version of the 2003 turtles meeting their younger 2012 counterparts. I hope you enjoy it. Also if you're not familiar with the Cold-Fire Rising story I suggest you read it first. Also forgive me if '03 Raph sounds off, it's tough to write a Brooklyn accent. And Mikey's cat Klunk is a female in my story.

* * *

 _It was dark. He had no idea where he was or where everyone else was. It looked like the sewers yet at the same time it wasn't, everything looked so different._

 _He was also running, as fast as he could down the tunnels. He didn't know where he was going or what he was running from but he just kept going._

 _Then he heard the sounds of a battle echoing in the tunnel, growing louder and louder the further he ran. When he finally reached the end of the tunnel he found himself standing in a wide-open chasm overlooking a giant hole that was covered in a thick white mist._

 _'What is this place? Where the shell am I?'_

 _"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Came a painful scream from below._

 _He sprinted towards the cliffs edge, his eyes landed on a pillar about twenty feet below and spotted what could only be described as a monstrous version of the Shredder standing over the fallen form a humanoid rat, Splinter. But it wasn't his beloved father and yet he knew he was Master Splinter._

 _The hulking monstrous mutant that loomed over him looked around 8 foot tall wearing a tattered purple cloak and black shorts with gnarly looking blades protruding from it's back, shoulders, arms, legs, hands and even it's feet. The Shredders helmet and face mask looked as though it had been fused onto the creature's face and skull._

 _"What the shell..."_

 _Splinter then threw kunai towards the wall behind the monstrous Shredder. When the blade made contact there was a small explosion causing the pillar to crumble before it collapsed. The Shredder mutant turned to leap away from the crumbling pillar but was grabbed from behind by Splinter._

 _"SAKI! WE DIE TOGETHER!" He bellowed as he and the monstrous mutant Shredder disappeared into the mist surrounding the pillars._

 _"SENSEI!"_

 _'''''_

Mikey jolted upright in his bed gasping, his hand flew to his plastron over his heart, his face wet with sweat. His eyes quickly scanned around the room until he realized that he was still in his bedroom in the lair. Klunk, who'd been sleeping on his chest before being woken up by her turtle master's frightened mumbling, looked up at her caring owner worriedly.

He released the breath he'd been holding as he fell back onto his bed, limp with relief, "It was just a dream. Just a dream." He assured himself, taking long deep breaths to calm his agitated nerves.

He lifted a hand to his face, wiping the sweat off his skin. Throughout his life he'd had more than his share of nightmares and bad dreams. Dreams of the Boogeyman, monsters, things that go bump in the night… the usual stuff that gives kids nightmares. As he got older his dreams took a more serious turn. About battles fought but with twisted altered endings, the feeling of being inches away from death, watching his family and friends die before his eyes, or the return of their most hated and deadly enemies. But lately his dreams had taken a different turn, they featured battles that he didn't remember fighting, adventures that he couldn't recall ever having, and people (good and bad) that he didn't remember meeting.

He glanced over at his alarm clock on his bedside desk, it read two thirty-six in the morning, which meant that everyone was still asleep. He knew that there was no way that he was gonna fall back to sleep, not with the dream still fresh in his mind. He didn't think he could risk the chance of closing his eyes without seeing the piercing green eyes of the monster in his dream.

"Oh man." He mumbled, "Mmph, these nightmares are killing me. How's a turtle supposed to get his beauty sleep if I can't even get a good nights sleep?"

A small weight sat on his plastron followed by a soft 'mew'. Lifting his head off his pillow he found his beloved pet cat gazing at him, her big golden eyes staring into his clear blue eyes.

"Hey Klunk." He smiled, reaching up to gently scratch the little orange cat's head, "I'm sorry that I woke you up baby girl."

Klunk meowed softly again, purring at the loving affection that the sea green turtle was giving her while offering her own form of comfort to him, as though she were saying 'it's alright' to her master.

Mikey smiled gratefully at his sweet pet, her warm gentle nudges and soft purring always helped him feel better whenever he was feeling down. He didn't know why but he always found the sounds of a purring kitten/cat very comforting.

After a while of lying in his bed trying to make sense of his dream, Mikey pushed the covers off and got up. He walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen with Klunk following close behind him. His mind was so preoccupied with the images of his recent nightmare that he didn't notice that someone else was awake in the kitchen as well.

"Mikey?"

"Leo? What're you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get a drink of water." He explained, "Why are you awake?"

"Same as you dude." Mikey replied.

The two just stood there in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

Leo knew right away that something was bothering his youngest brother. He'd seen that distressed look on his brother's face many times from when they were tots and while they were growing up. It told him that his little brother had just woken up from a nightmare and he had a feeling that this one was a bad one, a really bad one.

He approached his brother, placing a gentle hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Did you have another nightmare Mikey?" He asked worriedly.

Mikey wanted to say 'no' and say that he was fine, but he knew better then to lie to Leo. For one he couldn't tell a lie to save his life and second, much like Master Splinter, his big brother could tell when someone was lying and when something's wrong. It was one of the reasons why he was called 'Splinter Jr.', well... mostly by Raph.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Same as the ones before?"

"Well um… yes and no."

Without another word Leo led him over to the kitchen table and sat him down in one of the chairs. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottled water, Mikey had asked him if he could also get a saucer of milk for Klunk. He smiled and complied with his baby brother's request.

Mikey accepted the small shallow dish of milk then gave it to his furry daughter on the ground. Normally he'd let Klunk eat with him at the table but only when it's just him and his beloved pet, but since Leo was here he didn't want his brother to make a big fuss about it. He took the water bottle from his brother and took a long drink from the bottle. Once his thirst was quenched the nunchuck master let out a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks bro, I needed that."

Leo smiled, "No problem little brother." His smile was soon replaced with concern, "Ya know, you've been having a lot of nightmares lately Mikey. It's really starting to worry me."

Mikey lowered his eyes away from his brother's, "Yeah I know."

It was true, ever since they met their goofy, and annoying, trans-dimensional counterparts then later faced the Utrom Shredder in a final epic battle, he'd been having nightmares more often than usual.

The dreams were effecting him so much that his family noticed a change in his behavior right away and grew concerned. It was only when confronted by his whole family that he finally told them about the nightmares that he'd been having. Everyone tried to reassure the orange clad ninja, in their own way, that they were just dreams and nothing more.

Master Splinter had suggested meditation sessions with him after practice, much to his displeasure, and talking to him or his brothers about his dreams. Which did help some but the dreams still came.

"What was your nightmare about this time Mikey?"

Mikey didn't say anything at first but eventually he began to tell his eldest brother everything about his recent nightmare. It was until he reached the last part of his dream that he paused. Mentioning the Shredder always made them on edge, especially Leo, but he knew that the blue clad turtle would just continue to hound him till he got everything from him. So he told Leo about the Shredder in his dream and the battle between him with Splinter before he woke up.

Leo's eyes widened in shock and horror. The thought of their beloved master/father facing the Shredder alone was a terrifying thought. But the Shredder was gone, his own weapon had completely vaporized him, they'd all seen it happen while they'd been in the Prime dimension. And the way Mikey described the Shredder in his dream sounded nothing like any of the Shredders that they've defeated in the past, not even his mutant clones fit the description.

The leaf green ninja scooted closer to his brother and put his arm around the younger turtle's shoulder, "Mikey listen to me, it was just a dream. That's all it was, just a really bad dream." Leo soothed, "The Shredder's gone for good this time, he'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again." He assured, trying to ease his baby brother's fears, as well as some of his own.

Even Klunk offered her own style of comfort to her weary master.

"But he's come back before, more than once." Mikey argued, "Every time we think that the Shredder's gone for good he comes back stronger than before with a thirst for vengeance." He shuddered thinking back to all the times the Shredder came back, the resurrection of the Demon-Shredder had been the creepiest by far, "Who's to say that he won't show up again."

"He can't." Leo said firmly, then his tone softened, "Donnie said that the laser that he created with his own advanced Utrom technology in the Technodrome was designed to breakdown and destroy the molecular structure of anything it touched, both organic and nonorganic matter, within seconds. So when the laser struck the Shredder dead center, it literally destroyed everything that was the Shredder. Leaving nothing but a bad memory." He smiled at the small joke while also feeling proud of himself for remembering what Donnie had told him.

Mikey couldn't help but smile at his Leo's small jester of humor and he started to feel better by his assurance.

"So... he can never come back?"

"That's right."

"He's really gone this time."

Leo nodded, "The Shredder's gone Mikey. He's dead and gone forever."

Only the soft sounds of Klunk's soft purring could be heard in the quiet kitchen. Finally Mikey smiled gratefully at his big brother and hugged him.

"Thanks Leo."

"Anytime Mikey." Leo smiled as he hugged his brother back, then he reached up and gave his baby brother an affectionate rub on the head. Something he hadn't done since they were tots. He wondered why he stopped doing it? He glanced up at the clock, it read three twenty. He turned back to his brother when he heard a tired yawn escape from his lips which triggered a yawn to come from him, "I think we both should head back to bed and try to get some sleep before practice. We don't wanna be too tired for practice later on."

Mikey snickered, "You mean like that time we first met Nobody and stayed out all night to help him take down that Ruffington guy while fighting Touch and Go?"

Leo chuckled, "Yeah and while we were doing that, Raph and Don stayed up all night playing video games. Never realizing that they stayed up all night like we did, until Master Splinter woke up and made us resume practice." Both turtles shared a good laugh. Leo felt relieved, it was good to see his baby brother acting like himself again, "C'mon Mikey, let's go back to bed."

Mikey nodded, throwing his empty water bottle into the trash while putting the empty saucer dish in the sink, then he and Leo headed back to their own rooms for some much needed sleep.

Leo lingered behind a bit to make sure that Mikey actually went back to his bed. When he heard the familiar sounds of sleep coming from the sea green turtle's room a small smile came to his lips.

"Sleep well little brother."

"Mew."

Leo looked down, finding Klunk looking up at him. The small ginger cat brushed her head and body against his leg. Leo knelt down and gently stroked the cat's head, earning him a loud purr from the small feline.

"You're worried about him too aren't you Klunk?" He asked the small cat, "Yeah, we all are. I wish that there was more that I could do but I don't know what else to do. Best thing we can do is be there when he needs us and help him in anyway that we can." He said.

Leo didn't really know why he was talking to Klunk when he knew that she couldn't talk, yet he found it... strangely comforting talking to someone. Even if that someone happened to be a pet cat. And it helped ease the tension that he was feeling.

Klunk gave the worried forest green turtle one last gentle nudge before entering her master's room.

Leo watched as the little cat leapt up onto his brother's bed then curled up against Mikey's body with a smile. Sometimes he wondered if Mikey's cat was more than just an ordinary street cat. She seemed to understand everything he said and, like him and his brothers, she was very protective of Mikey. But he'd worry about that later, right now... he needed some sleep.

He yawned as he headed towards his own room, once his head made contact with his pillow he was off to dreamland.

,,,,,,

"Michelangelo I would like to speak with you for a minute." Splinter said then turned to the others, "The rest of you prepare for training."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie looked at each other then made their way to the dojo leaving Master Splinter and Mikey alone in the kitchen.

"My son for today I want you to focus on meditation to clear your mind until I believe that you can join us for physical training."

"But sensei I'm fine. Really I'm fine." Mikey said, putting on his best smile, hoping that his father would believe him.

But the old ninja master wasn't convinced.

"My son you are not 'fine'." Splinter said firmly, "These nightmares that you've been having have been causing you great distress that is affecting not only your mind, but both your body and spirit." He told his son.

Leonardo had told him of Mikey's latest nightmare when he'd talked to him the other day about Mikey's dreams and needless to say it bothered the old ninja master greatly and his concern for his youngest son grew stronger.

"I want you to focus on clearing your mind and reconnecting with your spirit, only then can you bring a sense of peace to your mind and body. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei."

Mikey felt disappointed and a tiny bit frustrated, he was really hoping to release some pent up energy with some sparring, also he was getting sick of meditation. He needed to let off some tension with some physical exercises but he knew that he couldn't argue with his father when he made his mind up about something.

The elderly ninja master could easily sense Mikey's disappointed frustration in his voice as well as a change in his aura. It immediately reminded him of the one on one private lessons he'd had with Raphael about controlling his anger, and the incident with Leonardo before he went to train with the Ancient One in Japan.

He placed a gentle hand on his sons arm, "My son, please do not feel discouraged. I am only concerned about you, as are your brothers."

"I understand that Sensei but..." He looked away from his father with a frown.

"But what my son?"

"I mean I understand that the meditations are to help clear my mind and find balance and all that but no matter how many times I meditate I keep having nightmares and they're getting worse."

A ceramic mug on the table that Donnie had been using for his morning coffee started to rattle a bit.

"My son..."

"I've done everything that you, Donnie and April have told me to do! I've done extra meditation, I've talked to you and my bros about my dreams, I've done stress-relieving Tai-Chi exercises, I've drank soothing teas, hell I even tried origami and knitting just to see if that would work but the nightmares still come! I haven't had a decent nights sleep since these nightmares started. It's to the point where I don't even want to go to sleep! It's driving me crazy! I'm tired! I'm cranky! I've got a lot of pent up frustration that I need to vent but I can't cause I'm stuck doing stupid meditation and it's pissing me off!" Mikey snapped.

A loud 'crack' came from the table behind the Ninja master and the frustrated turtle.

"I just... I... " Mikey took a few breaths to calm himself down before turning to his father after realizing what he'd just said and done, his face became horrified and regretful. "I'm sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to get upset and snap at you. It's just... I..."

Splinter silenced his son by placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to apologize for Michelangelo, I understand." He said gently, "I myself have had horrible nightmares and found that not even my usual meditation alone could ease the fears that they brought with them. I once told Miss O'Neal that even meditation has it's limits," He said with a smile which in turn made the sea green turtle smile as well, "Then I remembered something the Ancient One once told my Master Yoshi. He said 'Posses the right thinking, only then can one receive the gifts of strength, knowledge, and peace' Those words have helped me overcome the fears and push the nightmares away." Splinter gently lifted Mikey's chin which made the orange clad turtle meet his gaze, "I do not know why you're having such nightmares my son but know that you are not alone and that I and your brothers are here for you." He gently wiped his youngest son's tears away.

Mikey sniffed, "I just want the nightmares to stop sensei."

"I know you do my son. If I could I would take your nightmares away, but even that is something I cannot do." He said, "I know it's difficult but please be patient, know that we are here for you and that we will help you in every way we can."

After a pause of silence Mikey gave his father an understanding smile and nodded, "Thanks Papa."

Splinter smiled fondly at his youngest son, then wrapped his arms around him in a warm comforting hug. It always warmed his heart whenever his sons called him 'father' or 'dad', or in Mikey's case 'Papa'.

Both father and son stayed in the kitchen for a bit longer before Splinter turned towards the entrance, "Come let us make our way to the dojo. Which is where you three should be." He called out.

Mikey looked towards the doorway and found his three older brothers outside the kitchen, all looking embarrassed for getting caught by their father.

"How long have you dudes been there?"

"The whole time." Donnie answered.

Before Mikey could say anything more Splinter announced that it was time for training, though Leo, Raph, and Donnie were given 20 flips for not doing as they were told.

Practice began with some basic warm up kata exercises, which Splinter allowed Mikey to participate in as long as he didn't overexert himself. When warm ups were over Splinter instructed Leo, Raph, and Donnie to engage in a two on one sparring match while Mikey continued with meditation.

While the family continued with training, the ceramic mug on the kitchen table had a long hairline crack that ran from the rim to the base.

,,,,,,,

Later that day Leo, Raph, and Donnie were gathered around Donnie's desk in his lab.

"Guy's I'm worried about Mikey."

"So are we Leo."

"I can't believe he's still hav'in nightmares. I thought that the meditation sessions with Masta Splinter and him talking to us bout his dreams were supposed to make him have less nightmares, not more." Raph grumbled.

"Meditation doesn't make the nightmares go away Raph, they're to help you clear your mind and help you understand what it is that's making you have nightmares. Among other things as well."

"I know that Leo. I don't need a lecture on meditation."

"C'mon guys don't start bickering now." Donnie spoke.

"We're not bickering." The two older turtles quipped.

"If you say so." Donnie says humorously, but soon the small smile on the genius turtles face went as quickly as it came. He was worried about his only little brother, they all were, what happened this morning in the kitchen was just... unreal. Mikey had never acted like that before, not once. Not even when they we tots and growing up, "Still... I can't believe that he dreamt of... Master Splinter... fighting the Shredder... alone."

"And why can't you believe it Donnie?" Asked Leo, "We've all had nightmares of the Shredder from time to time. Even Master Splinter."

"Yeah but the Shredder's gone for good this time. That slime ball was vaporized by his own weapon in the Prime world. We all saw it with our own eyes."

"We know that Raph and Mikey knows it too, but with everything that we've been through the last few years and almost getting erased from existence, it's hard not to be skeptical of anything." Leo replied.

"He's got a point Raph." Donnie agreed.

Raph grunted, "So what do we do? Obviously the meditation ain't work'n. Mikey's little temper tantrum this morning shows that it ain't."

"We will continue to help Michelangelo."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie turned to find the master/father standing by the labs entrance.

"Sensei... how much of that did you hear?"

"I heard everything. I maybe getting on in age but my hearing is still accurate." He said with a grin, making the three older turtles look away in embarrassment.

"Sensei where's Mikey?"

"He is taking a shower." Soon the grin vanished from his face, "My sons I also share your concerns for Michelangelo, for I too have noticed a change in his aura and behavior as well."

It's true while Mikey still acted like his usual happy joking self there wasn't as much enthusiasm as there usually had been. He spent more time in the dojo meditating with either Leo or Splinter or talking about his dreams. They also noticed that he hardly played video games, skateboarded, or even played pranks on any them (mainly Raph). He was also quiet, which was completely unlike him at all, and he looked exhausted.

Even his appetite changed. The other night they had ordered take out from their favorite Chinese restaurant which served real authentic Chinese food and all through the meal they noticed that instead of scarfing down his food like he was known to do, Mikey would just nibble or push the food around on his plate.

When Donnie asked what was wrong the sea green turtle just smiled while assuring him that nothing was wrong and that he just wasn't feeling hungry, which made everyone at the table pause in shock. Raph then told the young turtle to stop 'kidd'n around', that he was 'always' hungry because he had a bottomless pit for a stomach. But the orange masked turtle just said that he wasn't kidding and that he really wasn't hungry. This had sparked major concern in everyone at the table, Donnie went into doctor mode checking his forehead, asking him 'standard health' questions, even checking his pulse on his wrist. Leo went into Mother-hen mode and Raph went into concerned Big-Brother mode. Finally Mikey told them that he wasn't sick, didn't hit his head, and wasn't upset over anything, he just didn't have an appetite and that's it. Then he pushed his plate away, got up and left the kitchen, leaving his family completely dumbfounded.

That's when they all knew that something was definitely wrong. It wasn't like Mikey to not finish a meal, hell it wasn't like him to say that he wasn't hungry. It just wasn't... normal.

"Donnie, have you found anything that could explain what's causing Mikey to have these nightmares?" Asked Leo.

"Actually I have." Donnie opened the top right drawer of his desk and pulled out some papers, "These are some documents that April gave me after Leatherhead started living with us after we escaped from Bishop when we first met him, after that night when he... hurt Mikey." He said quietly, though they all knew that Leatherhead didn't mean to hurt Mikey, it was still a horrible experience for all of them. Donnie cleared his throat, "It explains a condition known as 'Nightmare Disorder' or 'Dream Anxiety Disorder', the name pretty much speaks for itself."

"What does Leatherhead nearly clobber'n Mikey have to do with this?" Ralph asked, earning a disapproving glare from his brothers and Splinter.

"Nightmare Disorder is a sleeping disorder that's caused by great stress or a traumatic experience." Donnie explained looking at the printed documents, "It also says 'During a nightmare, the sleeper may scream and yell out things. The victim is often awakened by these threatening, frightening dreams and can often vividly remember their experience. Upon awakening, the sleeper is unusually alert and oriented within their surroundings, but may have an increased heart rate and symptoms of anxiety, like sweating. They may have trouble falling back to sleep for fear they will experience another nightmare.' Other symptoms include an inability to perform or complete everyday tasks, loss of appetite, and exhaustion from lack of sleep." He looked up at his family.

"Leatherhead was suffering from horrible nightmares caused from his captivity with Bishop." Leo concluded, Donnie nodded.

"Mikey's always had nightmares eva since we was kids." Raph pointed out, "Usually about monsters under the bed or see'n ghost in tha middle of tha night." He would know about Mikey's dreams from when they were tots because every time the youngest turtle had a bad dream, he'd always come straight to him for comfort and reassurance and even after all these years it still hasn't changed.

"That maybe so but Michelangelo has always been the most sensitive of all of you when it comes to nightmares." Splinter pointed out, "Clearly the events of our final battle with the Shredder has greatly disturbed him."

"So what do we do?"

"We will continue to help Michelangelo the best that we can." Splinter said, "It may also be wise to ask for Miss O'Neal's assistants. Perhaps she can help Michelangelo in some way."

The three turtles nodded at that plan, not really knowing what else to say or do. Donnie reached for his shell-cell to call April while the others left the lab. Leo and Raph entered the living room where they spotted Mikey on the couch playing a racing game with beloved cat Klunk in his lap.

Raph turned to Leo and gestured him to follow him over to the couch, "Hey Mikey, ya feel'n betta now that you're all nice and clean, cause ya sure smell betta."

Mikey snorted softly and grinned, "Hey at least I don't smell like sweat and diesel."

"Hey." Raph chuckled lightly, gently hitting Mikey's shoulder while Leo held back a snicker. It was good to hear their baby brother making jokes again. They watched as he played and won the race, then Raph asked, "Hey Mikey, ya mind if I play next game with chu?"

Mikey turned to his red banded brother, "Really?" Raph nodded then he smiled, "No I don't mind bro." He turned to Leo, "You wanna join us Leo?"

"Sure why not."

Raph went over to the TV to grab the extra controllers. It wasn't long before Donnie came into the living room as everyone was choosing their characters and joined them in a four way race. Soon the lair was filled with laughter and cheer as the four brothers played their game. Sounds that had been missed for a while.

Master Splinter watched his sons from his room with a warm smile. Hopefully this will help his youngest son overcome the distress caused by these dreams he'd been having. Not wanting to disturb his sons from their game he shut the door to his room and began his meditation.

,,,,,,

A week had passed and things seemed to have settled down in the turtles lair, but not completely.

Mikey sat on the couch in the living room with his sketch book in his hands working on a new drawing. Klunk sat on one of the armrests of the couch watching her master work on his sketch. He set his sketch pad down on the table, reached for his mini pencil sharpener to sharpen his pencil then went back to the sketch that he was working on. After about twenty minutes he finished his new sketch. Not one of his best work but then again it wasn't supposed to be pretty, it was a drawing of his most recent nightmare.

Last time he'd talked to April she'd told him that some people who suffer from nightmares often draw pictures of their dreams to help ease their anxiety and stress of the dreams. Hoping that it would help, she gave him a new sketch book marked 'Dream book' and a new set of drawing pencils.

He was surprised to find that it actually did help a lot, even though the dreams still came.

While he'd been working on his sketch the rest of his family were doing their own thing. Splinter and Leo were in the dojo practicing or meditating like they always do, Raph was working on his bike in the garage, and Donnie was in his lab working on a project. All in all the lair was quiet, a little too quiet.

Needing a distraction from the uncomfortable silence in the room he set his sketch book on the coffee table and flipped the TV on. After a few minutes of channel searching he settled on the Food Network channel, where his favorite show 'Cutthroat Kitchen' was now playing. He loved watching competitive cooking shows.

While his eyes were glued to the TV screen, his mind began to drift. Mainly about these dreams that he'd been having and why was he the only one having them. He didn't know and neither did his family.

About halfway through the episode his eyes started to droop as sleep began to claim him. He tried to stay awake but in the end exhaustion had won and he fell asleep on the couch.

,,,,,,

Inside his lab Donatello sat at his desk working on his latest project. Flashes of light illuminated his work space every now and then, when he finished he fanned the little wisps of smoke away from his face before grabbing another tool to finish his task.

Donnie sighed as he craned his neck to the left then to the right making it pop loudly, "Okay, one last wire and that should do it." Donnie said, soldering iron tool in hand. He touched the end pieces then connected the last wire into place. He pushed up his magnifying goggles to examine his work, "There, finished." He said proudly.

It always filled the genius turtle with pride and a great sense of accomplishment whenever he finished a project, big or small. He waited a few minutes before putting the covering back in place over the now cooled wires and smiled at a job well done.

He'd been working on this project in secret for quite a while now, making sure that no one saw what he was working on until it was done and ready. Thankfully he was able to finish it even with the chaos that's been going on lately.

Donnie reached for his new coffee mug, the one that he'd used for years had somehow broke, only to find it near empty and that his beverage was cold, "Time for a warm up."

He covered his newly finished project with an old rag towel before walking out of his lab to the kitchen. On his way he spotted his only little brother sleeping on the couch in front of the television. He smiled fondly at how peaceful Mikey looked as he slept and his smile grew wider when he saw Klunk asleep in his lap. It was a really cute sight.

'At least he's resting now. That's a good sign.'

Not wanting to disturb his baby brother from his nap he continued his way to the kitchen.

 _,,,,,,_

 _He didn't know what was going on. One minute he was lying on the couch in the living room watching his favorite show 'Cutthroat Kitchen' with Klunk right beside him, now he was outside. He looked around his surroundings, it was night, dark storm clouds blanketed the entire sky, thunder rumbling throughout the city, rain was pouring from above, but what was he doing out in a rain storm?_

 _Could he have fallen asleep on the couch and now he was dreaming again?_

 _His eyes turned to a tall tower on the building he was standing on, it had 'Channel 6' in big bold letters on it._

 _'Oh c'mon, seriously?!'_

 _Then his eyes caught sight of a figure being held in mid air beside the tower. Even from where he stood he could see the familiar bo staff strapped to the back of a large turtle shell and a young teenaged girl dressed in black with loose shoulder-length red hair._

 _'Donnie!?'_

 _He didn't have time to worry about that as he heard voices, one male and one female, speaking but they weren't voices that he recognized. He heard April's name being said but the young girl looked nothing like the April that he knew. She looked younger and she was surrounded by a misty blue aura that felt... wrong, wrong and corrupted, and it came from... her necklace._

 _Then 'April' held her hand out in front of her towards Donnie, her eyes narrowed coldly. She then closed her hand into a fist. A light surrounded the genius turtles body then in a blink of an eye there was a loud 'Pwoosh' and a burst of shimmering light, but there was no sign of Donatello. His brother had been vaporized right before his very eyes._

 _'DOOOOONNIEEEEEEE!'_

 _"Mikey! Wake up! Wake up Mikey!"_

,,,,,,

Leo entered the living room to check on his youngest brother, he found him sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the sight of his little brother slumbering peacefully on the couch, his little cat Klunk curled up in his lap asleep as well. But his smile soon vanished immediately when Mikey showed signs that he was having a nightmare again. When Mikey began yelling in his sleep the forest green turtle quickly rushed to his baby brother's side.

"Mikey! Mikey, wake up!" He yelled over Mikey's screaming while shaking his shoulders to wake him up, but the young turtle didn't open his eyes, "Wake up! Wake up Mikey!"

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed jolting up on the couch which startled Klunk and almost threw the eldest turtle off his feet. Mikey nearly jumped out of his shell when he felt gentle hands grasp his arm and shoulder, "Ahhh!"

"Easy Mikey, It's just me." Leo soothed.

"Leo..."

"Yeah, it's me. You were having another nightmare."

Mikey let out a slow sigh while taking a few deep breaths but that didn't help calm his frantic nerves. That dream... scratch that, that nightmare... had been one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had so far. Reaching behind him, he grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest while rocking himself slightly. Much like how a frightened child would hug a stuffed toy for comfort.

Leo's 'big-brother' instincts kicked in as he gently pulled Mikey into a comforting embrace while cooing gently to him. Mikey's head rested on Leo's plastron, just over his heart. The sound of his big brother's strong heartbeat helped calm and soothe his agitated nerves.

"It's alright Mikey. I've gotcha little brother. Whatever you saw, whatever happened in your dream didn't happen. It wasn't real, okay? It wasn't real." Leo soothed while gently rubbing his brother's shell.

"It... wasn't real..." Mikey repeated softly.

"That's right. It wasn't real."

Mikey took a couple breaths, quietly chanting what his big brother was telling him while calming down a little.

"What's wrong? We heard screaming."

Both Leo and Mikey looked up and saw that the rest of their family were in the living room with them looking very concerned, however Mikey's eyes were locked onto his purple masked brother.

"Donnie!" He shot out of Leo's arms and barreled into a dumbfounded Donnie's arms, "You're alright! And you're alive!"

The genius turtle, and everyone else, could only blink, "Uhh... yeah I'm alive Mikey." He said as he rubbed his baby brother's shell.

Master Splinter turned to his eldest son, "What happened Leonardo?"

"I don't know, I went to check on him and found him sleeping on the couch with the tv on, then he started muttering in his sleep. I realized that he was having another nightmare and then he woke up screaming Donnie's name. I think it's safe to assume that he had a nightmare about Donnie."

"That would explain why tha knucklehead's clutch'n ta Donnie like a life line." Raph pointed out.

Splinter nodded before stepping towards his younger sons, his focus was on his youngest, he gently laid a paw on his sea green sons shell, "Michelangelo? My son, look at me." He said gently.

Mikey lifted his head from Donnie's shoulder but just enough for the rat master to see his eyes, which were wet with tears. A sight the old rat never wanted to see on any of his children.

"My son, is what Leonardo said true?"

Mikey sniffed and nodded.

"Mikey," Donnie spoke gently, "Whatever you saw in your dream it wasn't real. Whatever you saw happen to me didn't happen because look," He gently pushed his little brother back a bit so that he could look at him, "I'm okay. I'm here, safe and sound. You're safe. We're all safe." He assured.

Mikey took in everything that was his genius brother. His reassuring smile, his warm brown eyes gazing into his clear blue ones, his strong gentle hands rubbing soothing circles on his shell. He finally smiled.

"You're okay."

Donnie nodded and hugged his only little brother.

It took a while before the family was able to fully calm down the youngest turtle from the horrible vision he just had. With reassurance from his family that the vision wasn't real, a little calming breathing technique, and some calming tea that Splinter made him drink, they were able to calm Mikey down enough to where he wasn't completely latched onto Donnie like a second growth. Though the sea green turtle refused to let the genius turtle out of his sight even for a second.

"My son, can you tell us what happened in your dream that made you so upset?"

Mikey glanced down at the half-empty cup of tea in his hands not wanting to answer his father's question. Not if it meant reliving that horrible image again.

"C'mon Mikey," Leo encouraged, "Don't keep whatever's scaring you bottled up inside. It'll only hurt you more. Remember what happened with me?"

Mikey couldn't help but cringe. Yeah he remembered, they all did, and they never want to relive that ever again. But Leo was right, he couldn't keep it in any longer. He hesitantly began to explain the details of his recent dream. Needless to say when he finished Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Splinter were horrified by what they'd just heard.

"Mikey it was just a dream. You know that April would never do that." Donnie assured.

"Thas right." Raph nodded, "I mean April may be scary when she's mad, hell most women are, but she'd neva do a thing like that."

Mikey turned to his red clad brother, "Oh yeah? What about when Casey gave her that cursed engagement ring and she turned into an evil she-demon?"

Splinter was taken aback by that, he turned to Leo and Donnie with a look that said 'Would anyone care to explain?'

"That's different ya Knucklehead."

"How the shell is that different from what happened in my dream?! Besides it being a necklace that April was wearing and not a ring?"

"Because April didn't vaporize Donnie, or anybody for that matter!" Raph yelled.

"Raphael, that's enough!" Splinter interjected before putting an arm around Mikey, "My son, listen to me. These visions that you are seeing are not real. They are merely false images designed to confuse and frighten you. You know that April would never hurt you or your brothers or any of the people she loves."

Mikey groaned, "I know that sensei but I can't help it." He rubbed one hand over his tired face, "I know that they're just dreams and that they're not real but at the same time they are real, they feel real. I don't know how I know that or why I'm having these dreams but I am. And I really wish that I wasn't."

* * *

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Trans-Dimensional Encounter (a Cold Fire Rising story) 2

AN: I just want to point out that the turtles and Splinter are living in their lair from Back to the Sewers and Turtles Forever. I know that it was destroyed in the Turtles Forever movie but I didn't want to write out a new location for them. So I'm just gonna say that after the final battle with the Utrom Shredder everything went back to the way it was before the 1987 turtles came to their world and no one but them remembers what happened. Also Hun and everyone who were mutated were changed back and don't remember anything. If anyone doesn't like it than too bad.

''''''

The last six days have been… strange, well stranger than usual for the mutant family. While each of them have been going about their own usual routine as well as doing their best to help the youngest ninja deal with his nightmares, there have been some strange incidences that have yet to be explained.

Not long after Mikey had that horrible nightmare of Donnie being 'vaporized' by April (which led to the orange clad turtle sticking close, but not too close, to the genius turtle) he began to complain about having headaches. Really bad throbbing headaches. Donatello had theorized that it was most likely due to the lack of sleep from the nightmares and gave his baby brother some headache medication. Which did help some but for some reason the headaches didn't go away, no matter what Mikey took for the headaches they still came and, like his nightmares, they got worse.

The first occurrence was during family movie night. After debating on what type of movie to watch for movie night, they all agreed to watch Transformers: The Last Knight. About half way through the movie, Mikey started getting a headache. He thought it was due to the loud explosions from the movie but he didn't want to ruin the evening for his family, so he kept it to himself. He leaned against the armrest of the couch then a few minutes later he passed out. He was jostled awake when Klunk's claws accidently scratched the back of the neck when she stretched herself out. He was able to watch the last 20 minutes of the movie without his family suspecting anything. At least he hoped they didn't.

The second time was during practice. After taking some ibuprofen Mikey joined his family for training, just like before he was allowed to participate in the warm up stretches and katas then afterwards he would meditate while his brothers trained. Mikey fell into meditation quite easily but soon afterwards there was nothing but blackness. When he 'woke up' he found himself lying on his shell in the dojo with his head in his father's lap, his family peering down at him worriedly. When Splinter asked what happened, he said he didn't know. He sat down to meditate like he'd always done the past few weeks, nothing out of the ordinary happened and then nothing.

After checking him over Donnie had theorized that it was due to exhaustion and possibly slight dehydration. Then he and Leo helped Mikey over to the living room couch while Raph handed him a Gatorade to drink.

The third time happened a few days ago when the mutant family were in the kitchen having breakfast. Mikey came staggering into the kitchen like a zombie, looking like hell. He didn't have his pads or belt on, his orange mask hung loosely around his neck, revealing dark circles under his eyes, and his bright blue eyes were now dull and bloodshot.

Everyone was shocked by how horrible the young ninja looked. Raph even made the jibe that he looked like Donnie before he's had his coffee, which earned him a glare from Splinter and Donnie and a backhand slap on the arm from Leo.

Splinter approached his youngest son asking if he was alright even though he could clearly see that he wasn't. The orange clad turtle told his father that he didn't sleep so good last night and had a really bad throbbing headache. The old rat felt his son's forehead, finding it to be slightly warm but not feverish, then went to pour him some medicinal tea. Mikey nodded then went to reach for the aspirin in the cupboard but when he did he began to sway a little bit before his vision turned blurry and then he lost consciousness.

Luckily Leo, who was the closest, caught the young turtle before he hit the ground. He quickly gathered his baby brother into his arms and rushed him towards Donnie's lab with his family close behind.

Later that day, while Mikey was resting inside Donnie's lab with their father by his bedside, a small tremor passed through the lair, jarring everyone out of what they were doing, it even woke up Mikey, but it stopped as quickly as it came. Leo and Raph came out with their weapons drawn, thinking that someone or something had found their home, again, and were looking to attack, but nothing happened. Donnie immediately went over to his computer to check the security grids around and outside their lair. But nothing had been triggered. He checked, rechecked and rechecked again, still there was nothing. Then he checked to find the cause of the tremor and to see if it struck anywhere else in the city, but to his surprise there were no signs of any seismic disturbance anywhere. Not even in their location. He called April to see if she and Casey felt anything out of the ordinary, to his surprise again both of them had said that they didn't feel anything. Even Leatherhead verified that he didn't feel anything in his area.

It completely baffled everyone but none more so than the olive green turtle.

That same night at one forty-five in the morning, Leo came bursting into Donnie's lab, finding his purple masked brother asleep at his desk (again), shook him awake saying that Mikey was sick and needed his help. When they got to the bathroom they found Raph kneeling next to Mikey rubbing his shell while said turtle was hunched over the toilet coughing and vomiting.

Donnie immediately went into doctor mode and began asking what happened while checking over the youngest ninja. Raph told him that he was woken up by the sound of someone being sick and rushed to the bathroom and found Mikey.

When Mikey was able to speak, and given a glass of water to rinse out his mouth, he told Donnie that he woke up with throbbing headache then went to get some medicine from the bathroom but on the way he began feeling nauseas and when he reached the door to the bathroom he felt sick and threw up.

After making sure that the sea green turtle wasn't going to throw up again, Leo and Raph quickly and carefully helped him to Donnie's lab. After a brief thorough examination, taking his temperature, feeling his forehead and checking his throat, the genius turtle confirmed that the sea green turtle had just suffered from a severe migraine. After giving him some Bayer aspirin with some warmed up chamomile tea, the brothers all agreed to sleep in the lab/infirmary for the night. Just to keep an eye on Mikey.

After two days of rest Mikey was feeling much better, when Donnie gave him a clean bill of health he asked Leo if he could go on patrol with them that night. Right off the bat the brothers had said no, each having their own major concerns for their baby brother. But Mikey was very persistent, they all were, finally after much begging and pleading (which included the sad puppy eyes that none of them can resist) he was permitted to go on patrol with his brothers. On the conditions that he was very careful and did as he was told by his brothers.

The orange masked turtle was just happy to finally get out of the lair after being 'grounded' for weeks. The brothers were still worried about their baby brother going on patrol with them. Even though Donnie had confirmed that he was alright it did little to assure the older turtles. What if something were to happen while they were out? What if Mikey really wasn't fully recovered? What if they run into trouble and he passes out again?

Patrol had been pretty slow at first until they ran into some Purple Dragons loading a large truck with stolen goods. They took out the Purple Dragons without any problems, Mikey was showing more enthusiasm than any of them had seen before. When it was over he let out a loud 'Booyakasha' in victory, which made his brothers look at him oddly.

When they got back to the lair, Raph had finally asked what the hell 'booyakasha' meant?

The youngest turtle just shrugged and said "I don't know, it just felt right to say it." Before heading to the kitchen.

The emerald green turtle followed his youngest brother to the kitchen, not just to make sure that Mikey was okay but to get himself a drink. A night of smashing Purple Dragon skulls always made him thirsty. Upon reaching the kitchen he heard a crash followed by frantic meowing from Mikey's cat and saw his baby brother passed out on the ground. Without a seconds' hesitation he gathered Mikey in his arms and bolted towards Donnie's lab.

Hours later Mikey woke up feeling better but to be on the safe side Donnie wanted to do a follow up check up on him, just to make absolutely sure that he was okay. He also wanted to see if these nightmares were affecting his health in anyway and see if he could find what was causing these blackouts. So far the tests results have been negative and he could find nothing.

"Mmhmm, blood pressure and pulse seem fine."

"How much longer is this going to take Donnie?" A bored Mikey groaned.

"I just need to check a couple things really quick and then we'll be finished." Donny told the impatient turtle while removing the sphygmomanometer from his arm.

"You said that an hour ago."

"Actually that was 49 minutes and 31 seconds ago." Donnie corrected.

Mikey raised an eye ridge at the purple masked turtle, "Do you always have to be accurate with the time?"

"I find that it's important to be accurate with everything that I do." Don answered while pulling out a thermometer, "Would you prefer that I do everything half-assed and then have everything malfunction, go wrong, and possibly explode?"

"Preferably no. I'd like to keep living for as long as I can, thank you very much."

"That's what I thought. Alright then, open up." He placed the thermometer under Mikey's tongue then pulled out his stethoscope before turning back to his brother. He gave him a sympathetic smile, "I know you don't like this Mikey but I have to make sure that you're okay. I don't want what's been happening these past few days to lead to something more serious later on."

Mikey sighed, giving his big brother a small smile. He knew that his family were worried about him, hell he was worried too. And he couldn't really fault Donnie for wanting to make sure that he was okay. As the family doctor the bo-wielding turtle took it upon himself to make sure that everyone was healthy and in tip top shape, and as a brother… well it's only natural that you worry about your siblings, younger and older. Though he couldn't help but wonder if Donnie was referring to when he'd gotten sick after Bishop's alien outbreak, only to discover later that it wasn't a cold that the genius turtle had contracted but an infection caused by the outbreak which then turned into a race to save his life.

Mikey quickly shook his head, he didn't want to think about that horrible experience.

"Mm-hmm, heart and lungs both sound good." Donnie confirmed removing the stethoscope plugs from his ear slits.

Just then the rest of the family came into Donnie's lab/infirmary.

"Hey Donnie, hey Mikey." Leo greeted.

"Hey Leo." Both younger turtles replied, though Mikey's came out as humming. Then the thermometer beeped and Donnie removed it from Mikey's mouth, "Okay well your temperature's normal. Which is a very good thing."

"How are you feeling Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"Better then I had been feeling the last few days Papa." He said giving his father a smile.

Splinter smiled and nodded. Happy that his youngest child was feeling better.

"So what's tha verdict Don?" Raph asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well according to my results, health wise Mikey's fine." He looked over his notes on his clipboard, "Other than a slight weight loss, he's perfectly heathy."

"Weight loss?" Leo repeated worriedly.

"Relax Leo, it's only ten pounds or so. If it were thirty or forty pounds then I'd be concerned. But other than that he's physically fine." He smiled assuring.

Raph snickered, "With all the junk food that he eats I'm surprised he's at a heathy weight."

"Hey are you calling me fat Raph?"

"He's just teasing Mikey." Leo intervened quickly whilst giving Raph a warning glare, "And you're one to talk Raph. I've seen the bags of pork rinds in the trash can, and I know they're yours."

"I thought they were Casey's." Mikey spoke.

"No they're Raph's. Casey got him hooked on them."

"What? They taste good." Raph defended.

"Meow." Everyone turned and spotted Klunk sitting on Donnie's desk, "Rrrrowr."

"Hey get off'a there ya furball." Raph said swiping his hand in front of the cat in a 'shooing' motion. Which only made Klunk swipe her paw back at him.

"C'mon Klunk get down." Donnie said as he reached for the little cat, only for Klunk to avoid him and move to the other side of the desk.

Mikey chuckled softly before calling his little tabby cat, "C'mere Klunkers." Upon hearing her masters voice, Klunk jumped off the desk, the claws of her back leg catching the edge of a worn towel on Donnie's desk, knocking it to the floor as she jumped, then leapt into Mikey's lap. "There's a good girl. Who's my best kitty? Who's my best baby girl?" He gushed while stroking the little cats head that earned him a loud content purr from the little feline.

"Uh… Donnie? What's that doing there?" Ralph pointing at a certain green space-aged flashlight on the desk. Everyone eyes widen with horrified recognition. Even Klunk hissed softly at it.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"I'm afraid it is Mikey."

"I told you not to tell me Leo."

Raph narrowed his golden gaze at his younger brother, "Donnie what the hell is that thing doing out here!? I thought ya said that ya got rid of it!"

Donnie knew that his family wouldn't react too well at seeing the Portal-stick again but he had good reasons for keeping it. He cleared his throat and he said, "Okay first of all Raph, I never once said 'I got rid of it' or I'm getting rid of it', I said that I was putting it away, there's a difference." This made Raph growl in annoyance, "And second you know that I never throw anything I build away."

"But why is it out here?" Asked Leo, "I thought that you would've at least dismantled it after the whole dimensional jumping mess."

"And almost getting wiped out of existence." Mikey added unable to stop the shudder that came over him.

"Look I did disassemble it after I removed the power cell from it to keep it inactive but then I reassembled it."

"Would you care to explain Donatello?" Splinter spoke also wanting to know why the Portal-stick was out in the open. Seeing the device again made him feel uneasy.

Donnie cleared his throat, "After our last battle with the Shredder in the Turtle Prime world, I used the Portal-stick to check on the Prime Turtles and our other counterparts to make sure that they and their worlds were safe." He turned to Leo, "I also used it to make absolutely sure that there was not a single trace of the Utrom Shredder. Which I'm happy to confirm that there's none." Everyone let loose the breath that they've been holding in relief.

Leo gave Mikey's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "See? I told you so." He said gently.

Mikey smiled and nodded at his blue masked brother, acknowledging that he'd been right.

"Okay so their worlds are safe and the Shredder's really gone this time." Raph confirmed, "So again why the hell do ya still have that thing? If there's no need for it then why keep it?"

"Well because as I said before I never throw anything away. And even though I've verified that our worlds are safe, I'm keeping the portal stick around just in case I may've missed something." He said matter-of-factly.

Everyone couldn't argue with that his logic, not even Raph, but still...

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more to it than what you're telling us Don?" Leo asked.

Donnie sighed, "Well I admit that after meeting our other counterparts and seeing all those other different alternate worlds of us in the Technodrome, it got me thinking. What other dimensions of us exist out there that we didn't see?" He asked rhetorically, "Both Mikey and myself have already seen two alternate dimensions of ourselves. So I've been working on the portal stick, making a few tweaks here and there."

"What kinda 'tweaks' Don?" Raph asked.

"Just some minor things. Such as reconfiguring the space projector settings, adjusting the wires to the fluctuation spear, and making sure that the power cell was still intact so it won't sputter when powering up like it did before. So now it'll open a viewing window without disrupting the dimensional barrier."

"Sorry I asked." Raph muttered.

"Uh that's great." Leo said sounding a bit unsure, "Uh… what exactly does that mean Don?"

"It means that he's rewired the portal stick to peek into other dimensions without having to actually go into the dimensions unless we have to." Mikey clarified for the genius turtle.

"Exactly." Donnie nodded.

Everyone else blinked at the youngest turtle, then Raph asked, "How the shell do you know that's what Donnie said?"

"Mikey's been helping me in the lab as my assistant for the last couple months." Donnie explained, giving his only little brother a proud smile, "He's been helping me with a few small projects here and there and I've been teaching him a few things about quantum theories and some electronics."

"Plus I like to come in here to get away from all the negativity when you and Leo start bickering again." Mikey added.

"Hey c'mon, we're not that bad." Leo defended, but the looks that Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter gave him told him otherwise, "Are we?"

"Yes." Mikey and Donnie answered while Splinter remained silent, meaning that he also agreed. Even Klunk meowed in response.

"Well if Leo weren't such a know-it-all teacher's pet then I wouldn't be argue'n with him all the time."

Leo grimaced, "And if you weren't such an impatient hothead then we wouldn't be fighting all the time." He argued.

"Here we go again." Mikey and Donnie chimed.

"That's enough my sons." Splinter ordered firmly, which made the two arguing turtles stop before something happened. He sighed while shaking his head. He loved his sons with all his heart but even he can't stand when they bicker.

Mikey chuckled softly, leave it to Master Splinter to halt the bickering between the fearless leader and the hothead, even if it was only temporary. Then his eyes landed on the portal stick sitting on Donnie's desk, he tried to ignore the oversized flashlight but he couldn't. Just looking at the damn thing was making him edgy, it also brought back bad memories. Though the portal stick helped them stop the Shredder from destroying them and all of reality, it did nothing to ease the tension in the lab.

"Meww." Klunk mewed softly nudging his master's plastron with her head.

Mikey looked down at his beloved pet and smiled, he gave her an appreciative neck rub. Suddenly something flashed before his eyes. It happened so fast that he didn't get a chance to see what it was before it was gone, "Huh?" Then another image flashed before his eyes, images of the Foot ninjas on the rooftops and the familiar sounds of a battle going on. Then just as quickly as they came both were gone. Mikey tried to control his breathing, 'What the shell was that?' He wondered just before he felt a headache developing again, 'Oh not again. Give a turtle a break here!'

"You okay Mikey?" Leo asked after hearing his brother moan.

Before Mikey could answer his brother he heard a low 'hum' coming from Donnie's desk. He looked up and to his horror it was the portal stick, the lens was glowing softly. He gasped in a breath.

"What is it? What wrong?" Leo asked worriedly drawing everyone's attention.

Mikey pointed at the portal stick, "That thing turned itself on!"

Leo turned towards the desk but the portal stick remained docile, he turned back to his little brother, "What're you talking about Mikey?"

"The portal stick!" Mikey said urgently, "I saw it turn itself on and then it turned itself off."

"It couldn't have." Donnie spoke as he rolled his chair over to the desk, opened the top drawer and held up a small metal and small glass cylinder, about the size of a toilet paper roll, that held a glowing crystal fragment inside.

"What is that Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"This is the power cell to the portal stick. I took it out before I started working on it." Donnie clarified.

"What's that crystal inside it?" Raph asked pointing at the fragment, "It ain't one of those Y'Lyntian crystals is it?"

Don shook his head, "No, It's a power crystal that my counterpart had swiped from Kraang before they were transported here. While we were building the portal stick, the other Donatello pulled this from his belt and said that we could use it to power the stick." He looked at the tiny fragment, "It's pretty powerful for a small fragment."

"Are you sure you should be handling that with your bare hands Donnie?" Leo asked eyeing the glowing fragment skeptically.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe. As long as no one tries to plug anything to it." Donnie grinned.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"But wait," Mikey spoke, "If that's what makes the portal stick work, then how did it turn on without it?"

"It couldn't have." Donnie repeated, "Without this, the portal stick won't work at all." He said placing the power cell on the desk next to the portal stick, "You probably saw a light reflected in the lens or something."

Mikey shook his head, "No it wasn't a reflection. I saw it power itself on, I swear."

"Calm down Mikey. I'm sure there's an explanation for this." Leo said gently, trying to calm the upset turtle.

"Hey Don, maybe you should run yer tests again cause I think all these nightmares and blackouts have messed with Mikey's head." Raph whispered to Don, making a 'crazy' gesture at the end.

"I'm not crazy Raph, I know what I saw." Mikey said looking and sounding annoyed.

"Easy Mikey, I wasn't suggest'n anything."

"Liar." Mikey frowned.

Raph sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument, "Look Mikey, all I'm saying is that these nightmares and blackouts that you've been hav'in are make'n ya a little... uh..."

"A little what?" Mikey asked, his voice sounding angry. He stood up from his chair, making Klunk jump to the floor, "Delirious? Paranoid? Anxiety driven? Delusional maybe?" He frowned as he stood before his red clad brother, "You gotta be a little clear with me Raphie boy cause I've got a bit of a headache!" He scolded pointing at his head.

Unbeknownst to the mutant family, the portal stick flickered on and off.

Raph raised his hands up in defense, "Hey take it easy Mikey."

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" Mikey yelled, his family jumped in shock.

The portal stick flickered again, this time it caught Leo's attention. The katana wielding turtle froze with shock as the portal stick continued to turn on and off by itself.

"Donnie?"

Mikey took a few deep breaths, "Maybe I am a little delirious but I'd like to see how well you'd do after nearly two months of little to no sleep because of constant nightmares Raph!"

Raph wasn't sure but he could've sworn that he saw Mikey's eyes flash brightly, but that couldn't be.

"Calm yourself Michelangelo." Splinter instructed.

"Donnie?"

"What Leo?"

"The portal stick." Leo pointed at the warbling portal stick.

Everyone turned and were shocked to find that the portal stick was powering itself on without the power cell.

Splinter turned toward the olive green turtle, "What's happening Donatello?"

"I don't know." Donnie grabbed the portal stick off his desk but before the genius turtle could even begin to figure out what was going on with it, the portal stick activated, "Oh no."

In the blink of an eye the room was filled with a blinding white light and then within seconds it was gone. So were the mutant family and Klunk. Only the words 'Ahhh Shell' echoed throughout the lair.

'''''''

AN: Sorry for the wait and that this chapter is short but I wanted to get this updated before the end of the year and I felt that this was a good place to stop the chapter. I also want to point out that Migraines can make a person sick that they throw up. I myself have experienced it once. Any ways hope you enjoy this chapter and have Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Trans-Dimensional Encounter (a Cold Fire Rising story) 3

And so as not to cause any confusion between the turtles and Splinter I'll be referring the 2003 turtles by their nicknames but with an '03 in the front ('03Leo, '03Raph, '03Donnie, and '03 Mikey, unless someone can think of something better) though the 2012 turtles will call them Big Leo, Big Raph, Don/Big Don, and Mike/Big Mike. 2003 Splinter same as the '03 turtles whereas 2012 Splinter may be called 'Master Splinter' or 'Yoshi' or 'Master Yoshi' by '03 Splinter.

Also just to clarify, this takes place during season 4 of the 2012 series. Shortly after the episode 'Tokka vs the world'. Meaning that Shredder has become Super Shredder, April no longer has the alien crystal, Tiger-Claw still has his right hand (for now at least) and more importantly Splinter is still alive.

* * *

The turtles and Splinter nearly collapsed when their feet touched solid ground. The pulling feel of being transported to another world was a feeling that the turtles and Splinter did not miss at all. It was disorienting and a little nauseating.

"Ugh, now there's a feeling I didn't miss."

"No kidding."

When their vision cleared from the blinding light, they were flabbergasted by their surroundings. They weren't in their lair, in fact they weren't even underground anymore, they were outside on a rooftop, it was night, but above all everything looked different. Very different.

"Oh somebody please tell me that what just happened didn't really happen?" Raph pleaded.

"I'm afraid it did Raphael." Splinter groaned softly while rubbing his head.

"Whoa dudes." Mikey spoke, "Look at us. We look so... bulgy." He said looking down at himself.

The rest of the family examined themselves and found that they did indeed look different. More defined and... solid.

Leo turned to his purple clad brother, "Uhh Donnie, what's going on here? Where the shell are we?"

"And why does the world look like we jumped right into a 3D movie?" Raph added looking down at his hands.

"I... I don't know. Somehow the portal stick activated itself and it transported us into a three dimensional world. At least that's what it looks like anyway." Donnie concluded.

"But how? I thought you said that the portal stick wouldn't work without the power cell." Mikey pointed out.

"Again I don't know." Donnie repeated as he checked the portal stick, "Something must've triggered the power cell which caused the portal stick to activate itself." Then he turns towards his brothers, "And before anyone asks I don't know how or why it happened okay." After a quick look over he found that the portal stick had absolutely no power, "Oh no..."

Leo didn't like the sound of that, "What? What is it Donnie?"

"The power cell is missing." Donnie said looking around for the power cell.

Everyone searched the whole rooftop looking for the power cell, luckily they were able to find it or rather Klunk found it, which earned the little feline an affectionate scratch behind her ears from her master.

Donnie checked it over and was relieved to find that it hadn't been damaged. When he put it into the portal stick to find out where they were the stick didn't even flicker. He opened the covering to check the circuitry and discovered the problem.

"Oh no."

"What is it Donatello?" Splinter asked but already getting a bad feeling on what the genius turtle was going to say.

"This is not good. The wires that connect to the power cell are shot and the circuits were fried. Whatever caused the Portal stick to activate itself must've overheated the circuitry."

"You mean it's busted?!" Raph exclaimed.

"To put it bluntly... yes."

"Can you fix it Don?" Leo spoke before the red clad turtle could say something else.

"Of course I can but it'll take some time."

"How much time are we talking?" Mikey asked.

"Well that depends on finding the right parts and tools I'll need. Keep in mind that most of the parts that I used to make this thing were leftover parts I salvaged from the Triceraton and Utrom machines over the years. And who knows how far this worlds technology is." Donnie didn't show it on the outside but on the inside he was panicking. If he couldn't get the portal stick to work then they were stuck in an unfamiliar world with no way to get home.

"So in other words, we're stuck here?!" Raph said, trying to keep himself from yelling but wasn't succeeding.

"Only until I can find the right supplies and tools that I need to fix the portal stick."

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic!" Raph gripped, earning a 'thwap' on the head from Splinter's cane, "Ow!"

"Raphael while I understand your feelings of our current situation that does not mean that I approve the use of profanity like that." He scowled at his hot-headed son.

"Sorry Master Splinter." Raph said, nearly all his anger evaporated from the scolding, "So what the shell kinda world is dis? Another version of the Turtle Prime world? This place looks just as grim and gritty."

"I don't think so Raph. That world was all black and white and there's still color everywhere." Leo pointed out, "We could be in the other turtles' world."

"Ah shell I hope not." Raph muttered.

"I don't think we're in the other turtles world either Leo." Donnie spoke, "We've been to their world before and I don't remember it or us being so... 3 dimensional." He pointed out glancing at his right hand.

"No we're not in the Prime world or the other turtles' world." Mikey spoke making his family turn to him.

"And how do you know that Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Because... I've seen this place before. In my dreams." He explained, he looked towards the right and gasped softly.

There, just a few blocks away, was the Channel 6 building. The same building where he saw April vaporize Donnie right before his eyes in his dream.

Mikey quickly turned away from the building but when he did he started feeling dizzy as he tried to block the horrible nightmare from his mind. His breathing became short and panicked as he slowly sank to his knees.

"Mikey!"

Donnie rushed to his little brothers side, carefully placing the portal stick down on the ground beside him before gently wrapping his arms around him, "Mikey it's okay, it's okay. Just calm down, breathe and focus on me. You're okay little brother."

Splinter approached his youngest son, placing a gentle hand on his head like he'd done when they were younger, "Calm yourself Michelangelo, take a deep breath." He instructed gently. The orange clad turtle did as his father and brother instructed, taking slow deep breaths until he started to calm down, "Good my son."

"What's going on Donnie?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Mikey just had a panic attack." Donnie explained still rubbing Mikey's shell, "He must've seen something that triggered it."

"Like what?"

"I'm guessing that." Raph said pointing to the Channel 6 building behind their brothers.

Everyone, save for Mikey, turned in the direction Raph was pointing at and spotted the tall building with Channel 6 on it. Now they understood why the orange branded turtle reacted the way he did. With the help from his family and beloved pet, it took a few minutes before Mikey had calmed down and was feeling a little better.

"Are you okay Mikey?" Leo asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Mikey smiled a little, "Sorry."

"Ya got nothing to be sorry for bro." Raph assured.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Nauseous? Do you have a headache? Are you having trouble breathing? Are you feeling anything out of the ordinary that I need to know about?" Donnie asked while feeling Mikey's forehead.

"I have a slight headache but I'm not feeling sick Donnie and I can breathe just fine. I just had a really bad flashback is all bro."

The genius turtle nodded. Before any of them could speak they heard the sounds of metal clashing followed by battle yells. Something they were all familiar with.

"Sounds like a fight's going on." Leo stated pointing north, "Coming from that way."

Raph's lips curved into a smirk, "Aw sweet, a little nightly beat down is just what I need to let off some steam." He said twirling his sais with excited glee, but before he could rush off towards the fight Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"Easy Raph. We can't just go charging head on into a fight without knowing what we're up against."

"C'mon Fearless, with everything that we've faced in tha past we can easily take on anything that dis world throws at us." Raph countered, he was just itching to bust some heads.

"Oh yeah cause that's helped us a lot in the past before." Leo quipped dryly.

Raph glared at his older brother but before he could say anything, Donnie interjected, "Guys please. Now's not a good time for this."

"Yeah save it for later will ya? I've got a bad enough headache as it is and I don't need your bickering to make it worse." Mikey added rubbing his temples. The two older turtles saw this and backed off a bit.

"Your brother speaks the truth Raphael." Splinter spoke, "We know nothing of this dimension or the dangers that inhabit it. We will watch from a distance in the shadows but we are not to intervene unless it is necessary. Understand?"

"Yes sensei." The brothers answered. Raph, clearly unhappy with the decision, put his sais away in his belt.

Before leaving the rooftop Donnie made sure that the portal stick and the power cell were safely secure. Mikey reached down for Klunk, placing the little kitten sized cat on his shoulder. Giving a thumbs up to his family that he's ready to go.

"Alright let's move."

The mutant family made their way swiftly across the rooftops towards the direction of the battle. Leo and Raph were in the lead with Splinter, Donnie and Mikey following close behind. Donnie made sure to stick close to Mikey just to make sure that the young turtle made it okay. Mikey had no trouble keeping up with his brothers, he was the fastest of them after all, but he kept one hand on his precious kitten to make sure that she didn't fall off.

The closer they got the louder the sounds of a battle got, they stopped on a nearby rooftop overlooking the battle sight and what they saw made them pause.

Fighting on the rooftop below them were four human sized turtles. This worlds Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, each adorned with the same signature red, blue orange and purple ninja masks and armed with the same ninja style weapons that they had.

They were split into two pairs, the blue and orange masked turtles were paired on one side of the roof while the red and purple masked turtles were paired on the other side, both were squaring off against a mob of black clad Foot ninjas.

The mutant family quickly noted that these turtles were not the same group of turtles that they've met before. Definitely not the Prime Turtles nor the goofy laid back turtles. These turtles were young, younger than them, and they were kicking serious ninja butt as they took out the Foot ninjas one by one.

Though there was something odd about these Foot ninjas. The answer soon came when the blue and red clad turtles slashed and sliced through the Foot Ninjas torsos, revealing slashed metal and severed wires before the bodies slumped to the ground.

"Dudes they're robots!"

"Great. More Foot robots." Raph deadpanned.

"Hey I thought you liked smashing things Raph?" Donnie grinned.

"I do but it don't have the same satisfaction as busting Purple Dragon skulls."

"Riiiiight." The younger turtles chimed.

"Guys, shh. We don't want them to know that we're here. Not yet anyway." Leo said turning back to the fight.

'''''

Down on the rooftops

On the far side of the rooftop, this worlds Donatello and Raphael stood back to back, or rather shell to shell, as a circle of Footbots surrounded them.

Raph blocked an oncoming attack from a Footbot from his right before kicking the robot away then he literally disarmed another before letting loose a guttural yell as he took off a Foot robots head with his sai. He leapt back to avoid a Foot bots duel mace hands while dodging another Footbots saw blade attacks. The robotic ninjas charged at the red masked ninja, Raph managed to avoid and block all of their attacks before charging at the Footbots.

"Get out of my face ya walking scrap heaps!"

The red clad ninja slashed through the Mace Footbots chest and arms with his sais. Then he picked up the severed mace arm and swung it up and around towards the Saw Blade Footbot, crushing its head and torso.

Meanwhile Donnie pole volted over a charge'n Footbot, when he landed he swung his staff at a Footbots neck like a baseball bat, the force of the swing taking its head off. Then he turned and swung his staff at another Footbot behind him then jumped and kicked at another at his right with a flying sidekick. He brought up his staff to block a Footbots katana attack from above. He heard another Footbot approaching behind him so he shifted his footing and stepped back using the momentum to push the mechanical ninja into the path of the charging Footbot, causing the two robots to crash into on another.

Donnie then spotted a Footbot throwing shuriken stars at his red masked brother and quickly intercepted the attack.

"Heads up Raph!"

He quickly spun his staff in a figure eight spin at blinding speed, deflecting all the blades. Donnie then dashed toward the Footbot ninja swinging his bo staff turned naginata, thrusting the blade end into the robots torso. He then pulled his staff free, causing the robots dead body to fall with a 'clang' to the ground.

'Chi~ng!'

Donnie quickly turned around to find a Footbot standing behind him before collapsing onto the ground with a familiar red handled sai sticking out from the side of its head.

"Thanks Raph."

Raph nodded in response, "Don't mention it bro." He smiled as he retrieved his weapon, "And thanks for the save earlier."

Donnie nodded with a grin before facing another Footbot.

On the other side of the rooftop, this worlds Leonardo blocked a Footbot's attack with his katanas before slicing through its chest. A robotic screech from behind made the blue masked turtle turn to find three Footbots charging at him, weapons at hand and arms.

Leo tightened his grip on his katanas before leaping forward yelling, "Eat cold steel!"

The young katana wielding ninja disarmed, blocked, dodged and sliced through each of the robotic Foot ninjas with great precision and skill. When it was over, dismembered Footbots fell onto the rooftop.

Meanwhile this world's Michelangelo used his 'Nunchuck Fury' to take on the other Footbots. Spinning and swinging his twin nunchucks with ferocity and skill while ducking, dodging, and disarming (literally) the oncoming robots attacks.

He then spotted his eldest brother with his shell against the brick wall of another building trying to keep two Footbots and their weapons from reaching him. The orange masked turtle converted his nunchucks into his Kusarigama blade and chain.

"Booyakasha!"

He threw the weighted end of the chain at the closest mechanical ninja. The chain wrapped around the robots head and neck then with a powerful tug the Footbot was pulled away from the blue masked ninja.

With one of his attackers gone and one hand free, Leo wasted no time kicking the remaining Footbot away from him with all his strength before slicing through its torso in an upward diagonal angle. The severed parts of the robot clattered to the ground. Then he threw a kunai blade towards a Footbot to his left, the blade struck the mechanical ninja directly in the head before it clanged to the ground.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Leo gave his baby brother an appreciative smile, "Thanks Mikey."

Mikey smiled back, "Like a turtle do bro."

Then he and Leo saw more Footbots charging towards them and readied themselves for another go.

,,,,,,

'03Leo nodded with an impressed smile as he and his family watched this dimensions turtles battle the Footbots with incredible skill.

"Oh ho ho yeah. Did you see dat? That was awesome!" '03Raph exclaimed, "Now these turtles know how to kick a..." He saw his father glaring at him, "I mean shell!"

"Ingenious, a bo staff that converts into a naginata blade. Simple, but effective."

"These little dudes are awesome!" Before '03Mikey could say more he heard his counterpart shout 'Booyakasha' which made him freeze, "That word..."

"Oh yeah! Smash that rust buckets head in!"

"Shhh, guys!" '03Leo shushed, "We're supposed to watch and observe, not draw attention."

"Ah lay off Fearless." '03Raph scolded, "Ya can't sit there an' tell me that you ain't just as impressed wit these turtles as we are."

"Of course I'm impressed, very impressed actually, but we don't know if these turtles are hostile like the Prime Turtles or friendly like the other turtles. We have to be careful on how we approach them."

"Leonardo is right." Splinter spoke, "We do not yet know the nature of this dimension or these turtles, until we know for sure we must avoid detection."

"That might be a problem Master Splinter."

"Why's that Mikey?"

"Cause those Foot robots are now heading this way!"

Everyone turned to see that the remaining active Footbots were indeed heading towards the very rooftop that they were standing on. Klunk arched her back, hissing at the approaching Footbots before '03Mikey placed her on the ground. Each turtle drew their weapons whilst Splinter gripped his walking stick.

"Finally some action." '03Raph said with excited glee.

"Donnie stay close to Mikey!" '03Leo ordered before they were ambushed by the mechanical ninjas.

The Footbots wasted no time attacking the Mutant family once they reached the rooftop but the turtles and their father were ready for them. Soon another rooftop battle ensued.

"It's Ninja Time!"

'''''

"Leo look!" Mikey pointed behind his brother.

Everyone turned to where Mikey was pointing, the remaining Footbots were fleeing onto another rooftop.

"They're getting away!"

"Oh no they're not. C'mon guys, after them!"

The brothers nodded as they chased after the fleeing robots, but as they neared the other rooftop they could hear the sounds of a battle going on. Leo lifted his hand up in a 'stop' motion.

"Guys hold up." Leo instructed, "Listen."

"Sounds like the Foot are fighting someone else." Donnie declared, "The Mighty Mutanimals?"

"Nah they're on the other side of the city following a lead on that Vizoiso bastard." Raph noted Donnie's sour face at the mention of that fat mobster wannabes name. He couldn't blame him.

"So who'd be crazy enough to fight the Foot?"

"You mean besides us and Casey?"

"C'mon let's check it out, and keep quiet." Leo ordered, ignoring the soft groans from his brothers.

"Why does he feel the need to tell us that every time?"

"Cause he's the leader and feels that he has to dude."

The four brothers 'quietly' peered over the ledge of the rooftop, they had expected to see a fight taking place on the rooftop but they didn't expect to see the Footbots battling against another group of human sized turtles and a human sized rat.

"Whoooa..."

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" Raph exclaimed quietly.

Leo turned towards Donnie, hoping that the genius turtle had an answer, "Donnie, explanation please."

"There's at least a dozen logical explanations that I could list off on what we're seeing right now. But none of which I can narrow down to as complete accuracy."

"What?"

"It means he doesn't know dude."

They watched as these new turtles and the elderly rat took on the remaining Footbots, one by one.

They knew instantly that these were not the same turtles that they've met before. No, these turtle were taller, buffer, slightly older looking, and more importantly they weren't messing around with the Foot robots. Neither was the elderly rat. They were kicking metal ass.

,,,,,,

'03Leo blocked a Footbots overhead attack with his katanas before slicing through its chest before ducking another oncoming attack from another Footbot. When he turned to face the new Footbot he saw two more standing behind it, each of them had four arms adorned with deadlier looking weapons. A saw blade, a drill head the size of a basketball, a spiked mace, and a curved blade.

"Okay that's new."

The forest green turtle took a deep breath whilst tightening the grip on his katanas, the moonlight catching the shiny gleam of his blades. The Footbots charged with incredible speed, attacking the blue masked turtle left and right. '03Leo ducked and dodged the attacks before jumping up and over one charging Footbot which caused it to strike one of the other robots. He then sliced through both robot ninjas chest and neck, both the robots clanged to the ground.

"These things are just like the Utrom Footbots!" '03Leo declared while fending off the third Footbot.

"Yeah an' they're just as breakable too!" '03Raph grinned, taking off a Footbots head with his sai.

'03Raph charged, dodged, kicked and stabbed at any Footbot that were unlucky enough to be in his way. Leaving nothing but robot destruction in his wake.

Splinter made quick work with the Footbots that he faced, switching from using his walking stick to hand to hand combat. One Footbot charged forward swinging its mace hands at the elderly rat but Splinter grabbed its outstretched arm and threw the ninja clad robot over his shoulder right into another Footbot.

One Footbot went to attack the rat master from behind only to be struck with an (1) offhand backhand punch before Splinter turned and took its head off with a powerful swing from his walking stick.

'03Donnie and '03Mikey stood back to back, well shell to shell really, taking out Footbots left and right. Unlike their older brothers they had to use a different tactic to take out the mechanical ninjas since they didn't use bladed weapons. Which meant hitting their targets harder and precisely.

'03Donnie blocked and ducked under a Footbots scythe blade strikes before he swung his bo staff right into the robots neck, completely breaking through the metallic vertebrae, before kicking the beheaded robot into another charging Footbot. The collision caused the charging robot to trip and fall on it's own saw blade weapons, slicing it through the chest. Donatello then pole-vaulted himself at another Footbot, kicking it square in the chest then striking another oncoming robot with his staff.

"How ya doing Mikey?"

"I'm hang'n in there!" '03Mikey called back.

A Footbot had caught his right foot in midair but '03Mikey used his other foot to leap up and kick the Foot ninja in the head. He twisted his body in the air, placing both hands on the ground then swung his legs around in a sweep sidekick into another robot, hitting it in the chest. Using the same momentum to push himself off the ground and onto his feet.

"Nice move Mikey!"

"It's a ninja thing."

But the sea green ninja was facing another battle. His headache was coming back, but this time it was starting to become very painful. Making it harder for him to focus on the battle.

'Oh c'mon not now!'

A metallic screech from a nearby Footbot brought him out of his daze. '03Mikey side stepped the robots scythe bladed arms, almost losing the tips of his mask tails.

'Alright, that's it!'

Spinning his nunchucks at blinding speed, '03Mikey dashed forward swinging his nunchucks at two Footbots heads before sending the third and last Footbot flying into a brick wall with a powerful flying round kick.

"Rooowwwrrr!"

'03Mikey looked over his left shoulder, there he spotted a Footbot standing over his beloved cat who was standing guard in front of the Portal Stick. The little tabby cats fur stood up as she hissed viciously at the robot.

"Hey Bucket-Butt!"

The Footbot turned only to find a sea green fist with a bright orange nunchuck in its face. The force behind the hit sent it flying into the wall of another building with a metallic 'clang' before collapsing into a broken heap on the ground.

'03Mikey huffed in satisfaction at the downed robot. He didn't know where that came from but nobody messes with his family, especially his cat.

,,,,,

"Dudes, these guys are awesmmmmm!" Was all Mikey got out before a hand covered his mouth.

"Shh quiet Mikey." Leo shushed quietly, "We don't want them knowing that we're watching them."

A muffled 'sorry' came from Mikey's covered mouth before Leo removed his hand. Leo gave the freckled turtle a smile then gently rubbed his head before turning to his brothers.

"Oh ho ho now these turtles I like. Especially this Raphael." Raph grinned with glee as his counterpart stabbed a Footbot in the head with his sai before kicking it away.

"Why isn't that surprising?" Donnie deadpanned rhetorically.

"Guys c'mon." Leo interjected, "Donnie, is it possible that these guys are from another alternate world like those other versions of us that we've met?"

"It's a safe possibility. I mean if those other turtles are anything to go by then chances are that's where these guys came from. Either that or they're genetic clones, which I highly doubt."

"Why not? Shredder created mutant clones of himself. Then they turned into that giant ugly Shredder monster."

"Mega Shredder bro." Mikey corrected, "And dude did you have to bring that up?" Both he and Leo shuddered at the memory of that horrible event. Leo more so than Mikey.

"Sorry Mikey."

"But what are they doing here?" Leo asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too."

"How am I supposed to know!?"

"Shhh!" The brothers shushed whilst clamping their hands over Donnie's mouth.

Leo peered over the ledge but it didn't look like the Footbots nor the new turtles heard them.

Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, usually he was the one being shushed by his brothers.

"So what's the plan now Fearless?" Raph asked after taking his hands off Donnie's mouth.

"We wait till the fighting is over, then we'll approach them without antagonizing them," Leo said while eyeing Raph, knowing all to well of his hot tempered brothers antics, "And see if we can get answers from them."

"And what if they attack us?" Donnie asked, the memory of encountering the Prime Turtles came to mind. Those turtles wasted no time attacking him and the other Donatello when they went to find the bomb that Kranng had planted in their world.

"Then we defend ourselves and fight if we have to."

The others nodded and peered over ledge onto the roof where the fight was still going on. There were only a few Footbots left but they would wait till it was over.

"I'll say this much though, at least these guys actually fight with their weapons." Raph added, "Not like those other dorky turtles we've met."

Everyone nodded.

,,,,,,

It wasn't long before the rooftop was littered with dismantled Footbots. Electrical sparks flashed before dying completely from lack of power from severed parts. The turtles and Splinter breathing lightly from their little workout, each of them scouring the rooftop to make sure that the robots were infact destroyed.

"Aww no more?" '03Raph gripped, "Just when it was gett'n interest'n."

"Hey at least you got to break something Raphie-boy, not to mention you got a great workout out of it." '03Mikey grinned while stroking Klunks fur.

"True."

'03Donnie carefully examined the Portal Stick for any more damage. To his relief there didn't appear to be any added significant damage other then what he told his family, but just to be on the safe side he'd have to check it more thoroughly once they were in a safer location.

'03Leo quickly scanned the destroyed robots to make sure that they weren't any that they may've missed before turning to his family, "Everyone okay?" Everyone nodded their answer though all eyes turned towards the sea green turtle, "How bout you Mikey? How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay Leo. Slight headache but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" '03Leo eyed his baby brother doubtfully.

"Yeah dude I'm sure."

'03Leo nodded but he was gonna keep a close eye on his youngest brother, so were the others.

"So what now?"

"I believe that introductions are now in order." Splinter suggested before turning towards the roofs edge, "You four can show yourselves now. We are not your enemy."

They had completely forgotten about the four younger turtles of this world. It wasn't long before the said turtles leapt onto the rooftop facing the mutant family with their weapons in hand. The older turtles clutched their own weapons tightly, ready incase these versions of them decided to attack. Splinter however remained calm.

Then this worlds Leo made a silent gesture to his brothers before stepping forward. His white pupil-less eyes scanning over all of them, they landed on the other Donatello. A feeling of Dejavu passed over him when he saw the weird looking device in his hands.

Leo's gaze fell on the elderly rat with these new turtles. He had the presence of Master Splinter but he wasn't their Master Splinter. He was shorter and grayer, but something about him made the young turtle feel at ease in a way.

"Where did you all come from?"

"We came from an alternate world to your own." '03Donnie answered. "An accident brought us here to your world. That's really all I can tell you because we don't know how it really happened."

Leo eyed the device in '03Donnie's hands, "Let me guess. That thing is some sorta Portal Projector and that's what brought you all here?"

The mutant family was taken aback by how upfront the question was. '03Donnie was quick to compose himself.

"Uhh yes, that's right. Except it's called a Portal-Stick, not projector."

"Portal Stick, Portal Projector. What's the difference?" Raph asked before he turned to Donnie, who opened his mouth to answer the question, "Don't say anything Donnie."

Donnie grimaced at his hotheaded brother.

"Judging by your reactions, I take it that this isn't the first time you four have encountered alternate versions of yourselves." '03Leo asked his younger counterpart.

"No it's not." Leo confirmed, "Look you say that you're not our enemy, but how do I know that what you're saying is true?"

"Jeez the kid's as paranoid as our Leo." '03Raph muttered.

"Hey!" Both Leos exclaimed, whilst their younger brothers snickered in the back.

Splinter stepped forward, "That is up to you to decide young one. If we are worthy of your trust or not."

Leo knew that that was Master Splinter talk for 'Trust your instincts.' He kept his gaze on Splinter for what felt like an eternity, then after a while he blinked making his eyes to go back to their normal blue eyes before lowering his swords.

"I believe you."

Soon his brothers followed his actions before joining him. Their eyes also going back to normal. The older turtles eased up then lowered their weapons as well.

''''''

"Whoa."

"Nice set of wheels."

"Is this a train car?"

"Yep, it was a derailed train car that had been detached and abandoned for years. But once I got it fixed up, which took a lot of work mind you, made some modifications and found a suitable power source to get it up and running again, it became our new crime fighting vehicle. The ShellRaiser." Donnie said proudly, eyeing the battle vehicle lovingly.

'03Donnie couldn't help but be impressed with his younger counterpart, "The ShellRaiser?"

"Mikey came up with the name." He grinned at his only little brother while adjusting the strap of the duffel bag he was carrying, "He likes to name things. My inventions, mutants both good and bad. It's kinda his thing."

"It's not 'kinda' my thing Dee, it 'is' my thing bro. Next to being Super Cute in many circles." Mikey grinned cutely, earning him soft grins and chuckles from his brothers.

"ShellRaiser." '03Raph repeated with a grin, "I like dat. Makes it sound tough."

Mikey smiled at the older turtles approval but then he heard Klunk meowing, he turned to his older counterpart, he noticed that he was swaying a bit, "Hey you okay there Big Mike?"

All eyes were on the sea green turtle who had a hand pressed to his forehead and looked about ready to fall over.

"Mikey what's wrong?" '03Leo stepped towards his youngest brother, his face matching the concern in his voice.

'03Mikey didn't answer, he couldn't actually. His headache had gone from minor to throbbing in a matter of seconds, it felt as though his brain was in a tightening vice. His vision was blurring and he couldn't hear anything.

"Mikey?"

"I..." Was all '03Mikey got out before he blacked out.

"Mikey/Michelangelo!"

'03Leo quickly caught him before he fell then gently lowered his baby brother to the ground then prompt him against the rear wheel of the ShellRaiser.

"Mikey? Mikey!" He got no response, "Donnie he's not responding!"

Both '03Donnie and Donnie rushed to his side, both going into 'doctor mode' as they both began to examine the unconscious turtle. Checking his pulse, breathing, and temperature.

Donnie then turned to Leo, "Leo we need to get him to my lab so I can run a full diagnostics on him."

"Alright guys, let's move out." Leo ordered stepping into the ShellRaiser with everyone following behind.

"Here let me take 'im Fearless."

'03Leo nodded as the emerald turtle easily lifted their baby brother into his arms then carried him into the ShellRaiser. '03Leo reached down for Klunk, gently picking her up then followed his family into the ShellRaiser. Once inside '03Raph gently laid his baby brother on the floor of the ShellRaiser between him and his family, resting his head in Splinter's lap.

The younger turtles took their usual spots inside the ShellRaiser, Leo in the drivers seat, Raph in the passenger seat, and Mikey by the navigation. Donnie offered his seat to '03Leo so that he could grab the medical kit and offer his assistance to his counterpart. As soon as everyone was in, the ShellRaiser started up then made its way to the turtles lair.

During the drive the two Donnies thoroughly examined Mikey's older counterpart but nothing was out of the ordinary. Donatello made it know to this worlds Donnie that '03Mikey had been suffering from exhaustion as well as blacking out just recently and had a headache before they were unintentionally transported here. The two brainy turtles both concluded that he may have blacked out due to exhaustion and the stress from being transported here. But just to be sure they would do a diagnostic scan on him once they reached the lair.

The ShellRaiser soon came to a stop outside the turnstiles, the younger turtles led their older counterparts and sensei inside their home with '03Raph carrying a still unconscious '03Mikey in his arms. '03Mikey's cat Klunk sat on his plastron refusing to move from her beloved master. '03Raph carried his youngest brother over to the bench in the pit. Leo had asked the older turtles and their sensei to wait in the pit while he went to inform their Master Splinter of what's happened. Of course Raph had to add his input that he'll 'smack the green off them' if they cause any trouble, which almost turned into a heated throwdown between the two Raphaels had the two Leonardos not stepped in to break them up.

While Leo went to the dojo, Donnie left to go to his lab to get some medical supplies, '03Donnie offered his assistance and followed his younger counterpart. Raph followed the two Donatellos to the lab, just to keep an eye on things. Mikey went to the kitchen to get beverages for everyone.

After the younger turtles left Splinter stayed by his youngest while '03Leo and '03Raph explored the lair from within the pit. '03Raph spotted the arcade games, a pinball machine, then his eyes landed on the punching bag dummy that conveniently was dressed like those Footbots they'd fought. His lips curved into a proud grin. '03Leo hazel eyes landed on the door of the dojo where his younger counterpart and this worlds Splinter were talking. He wondered how the discussion was going in there, he also couldn't help but wonder what this worlds Master Splinter looked like.

'03Mikey began to stir. The first thing he felt was something cold and wet on his head, when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of concerned amber eyes from his beloved cat, who sat purring on his plastron, peering into his eyes.

"Hey Klunkers." He greeted his pet while scratching her neck and back.

The orange tabby meowed in greeting to her master as she nuzzled her head affectionately into his beak, tickling him in the process. Relieved that he was awake.

"My son, how are you feeling?" Splinter asked removing the damp cool cloth from his sons forehead.

"My heads a little sore but otherwise I'm okay." He looked up at his brothers, "I blacked out again didn't I?" His family nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I uh... I remember all of us being in Donnie's lab, then the Portal Stick turning itself on then transporting us here." '03Leo nodded, "Then the fight on the rooftop with those Footbots, meeting this worlds versions of us, running across the rooftops to their vehicle, then my head started throbbing and then... that's it."

"Good ta see that yur memory still works. So yur brains not fried up too badly." '03Raph grinned, which earned him a small raspberry from his orange masked brother as well as an angry meow from Klunk.

"Heh heh good kitty. Hey where's Donnie and where are we?" He asked when he didn't see his genius brother.

"He went with the other Donnie to his lab to get medical supplies. And we're in an abandoned underground subway station which is where they live." '03Leo answered.

'03Mikey slowly sat up with some assistance from Splinter, "Slowly Michelangelo, do not over exert yourself." He told him gently.

'03Mikey nodded to his father, Klunk quickly leapt off his chest to the floor. '03Mikey looked around the home of their counterparts, the place looked impressive. Real cozy. It reminded him of their first home before those damn moussers wrecked it.

Just then both Donnies, Mikey and Raph came walking back into the pit, Mikey carrying a tray with a steaming teapot and cups.

"Hey look who's awake." Mikey smiled at the sea green turtle.

"How're you feeling Mikey?" '03Donnie asked his little brother.

"I'm feeling okay. I mean I've got one shell of a headache right now but otherwise I'm okay."

Both Donnies went into doctor mode as they examined the sea green ninja, and just like many of '03Donnies test back home, they couldn't find anything wrong. Nothing physically anyway. Both purple masked ninjas conquered that it was disorientation from the transportation to their dimension plus the recent battle with the Footbots that added to the stress and made '03Mikey's headache worse.

Mikey poured a cup of a special blend herbal tea for his older double while Donnie put a damp towel around his neck.

Soon the door to the dojo slid open, Leo and this worlds Master Splinter walked out. All eyes were focused on the tall humanoid rat as he made his way to the pit where their trans-dimensional guest were waiting.

For Master Splinter there was the feeling of De Ja Vu, only with different turtles.

"Welcome to our home." Master Splinter greeted, "My son Leonardo has already explained your predicament to me, but perhaps you would like to explain your side of the story."

"Whoa, dat's their Master Splinter?!" '03Raph whispered to his only older brother.

"Well who else besides us has a father who's both a ninja master and a giant rat?"

Both Splinters chose to ignore that.

'03Mikey stared at the tall mutant rat with surprised recognition. Much like the Channel 6 building he'd seen this Master Splinter before. The same brown and black fur pattern, the same eyes, the same maroon colored robes, the same emerald walking stick, even the limp in his walk. What the hell was going on?

"I'm tell'n ya Red, that Mr. Willard has it out for me." Came a male voice.

"You say that about all the teachers in school except for the gym teacher." Came another voice except this one was female.

Seconds later this worlds April and Casey walked into the lair. Casey, a tall lanky black haired teenage boy wearing all black street clothes and April, a young red haired teenage girl wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Look all I'm saying is that the guy's a total whack job."

"You're just mad because he dropped a surprise science... quiz... on you... What the heck!?"

The two teenaged humans were flabbergasted by what they were looking at. Instead of four turtles in the Lair there were now eight! Two Leonardos, two Raphaels, two Donatellos, and two Michelangelos, as well as two Splinters. The lair was filled with an awkward silence.

"Have I been hit in the face too many times?" Casey asked clutching the sides of his head, "What the hell am I seeing here?!"

April didn't know what to think but then she remembered something, "Don't you remember Casey? The turtles told us about these guys. They come from another dimension."

"Uh actually," Donnie spoke, "These guys aren't the ones we've met months ago. They're from another alternate dimension and were transported here by accident."

"Yeah the ones we've met were a bunch of clowns." Raph added, "These guys at least act like real ninjas."

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" '03Mikey whispered to '03Donnie.

"I think it was both."

"That's what I thought."

Master Splinter cleared his throat, "Perhaps an explanation is in order."

'03Splinter nodded, "Agreed."

'''''

A.N. (1) The 'Offhand Backhand Punch' for those who don't know is when you hit someone from behind without turning around. It's a move that Batman often uses.

Also sorry for the long, long, long wait for an update. A case of writers block and had to deal with some family issues. Hope you like the new chapter, please review to tell me your thoughts.


End file.
